gumballintelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kiss
'The Kiss '''is the sixteeth episode in ''The Amazing World of Gumball. PlotEdit Richard is seen loading the car while Nicole tells the children to behave for Grandma Jojo.Tobias says he doesn't want Grandma Jojo to kiss him on the cheek, but Nicole says he'' will'' let her do it anyway. Gumball questions the specialness of geting kissed on the cheek while watching Nicole and Harold Wilson drive away quickly to get away from Jojo. Grandma Jojo steps off the bus with her luggage, puts on lipstick in a menacing way, and kisses Anais and Darwin on the cheek. As she gives Anais her bags, Gumball slowly walks over to her for his kiss on the cheek. Just then, his name is called, causing him to turn his head and recieve a kiss on the lips. Because of this Images (2).jpg Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (4).jpg Img 4605 the-amazing-world-of-gumball-the-kiss-hd.jpg , Gumball goes into a state of shock. Darwin tries to convince Gumball to go to his "happy place", which he doesn't have. Gumball asks Darwin what ''his ''happy place is, with Darwin stating that "everything is his happy place". Darwin then takes a terrified Gumball out around the scary block. Gumball , still unable to forget Jojo's kiss (the grumpy old men, the ice cream, and the butterflies all remind him of it), has a mental breakdown as a squirrel tells him to find his "happy place". He yells at it during his emotional collapse, resulting in all three crying. Meanwhile, Anais is trying to get Jojo's bags up the stairs (which are too heavy for her). She opts for a see-saw-like device to launch it, which happens to hit Gumball on the the way in and traps him in it like a clam. He is revealed to come out with Granny Jojo's false teeth in his mouth and her dress on his body. He becomes upset. The shot goes back to Gumball , Darwin , Anais , and Granny Jojo eating dinner. Gumball notices everyone's mouth puckering. Soon, he sees it in his mush, and the food turns into a monstrous form that chases Gumball to his room. Gumball wakes up, but the living meal comes back beside his bed. Gumball wakes up for real, where Darwin comes up with a plan to help him: trauma therapy. At The School The scene changes to the school race track. Gumball doubts this plan, but Darwin reassures him by slapping him in the cheek. Darwin makes Gumball run, climb up a rope over a frame, and jump the Leap of Filth, which Gumball mistakes for the Leap of Fate due to Darwin 's description of it. Gumball lands in a garbage can, where Darwin asks him if he had forgotten about the kiss. Gumball had not forgotten. Trying again, Darwin makes Gumball go into the Shower of Slime (i.e. a snail holding his dripping, slimy body over Gumball as he goes through it). Gumball was asked if he had forgotten about the kiss, which he had, only to have had Darwin remind him by accident. Darwin makes Gumball go to the Sweaty Cheese trial (where various cheeses are doing exercise in what appears to be an airproof plastic triangle), then through the Sounds of Suffering (where Banana Joe and Tobias make screeching sounds on a chalkboard and scrape a plate with a fork, respectively). Gumball had not forgotten yet. Darwin informs Gumball that he must pass the last and worst level, (consisting of Gumball getting stuck in between Hector 's toes and getting toe jam all over him), which finally makes Gumball forget the kiss. At The House In the scene at the house, Anais finally pulls Granny Jojo's suitcase upstairs, but Granny Jojo tells her to bring it downstairs, as she will leave at any minute. Out of frustration, Foster Imaginary's Friends throws the suitcase out the window into the lawn. At The Happy Place Bert , who had just found his happy place, tries to give Granny Jojo a kiss. However, he is distracted by Anais , which causes Gumball to turn his head and get kissed in the mouth again, causing him to go into another state of shock, ending the episode. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Banana Joe Other Characters *Penny *Tobias *Harold Wilson *Teri *Juke *Hector *Granny Jojo *Marvin Finklehimer *Donald MatchAke *Betty Bert *Bert *Old Man Guy Citizen *The Ice Cream Man *The Robber *The Small Squirrel *The Tree *The Two Rats eating a kebab *The one dollar bill Category:Episodes Category:Season 1